ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Compact Pack
The Compact PackWinston Zeddemore (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8" (2013) (Comic p.9). Winston says: "Look I got a question about that Compact Pack I brought out to Vegas." (also known as Thunder and Lightning)Ron Alexander (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3" (2013) (Comic p.6). Ron says: "Improved. I have dubbed this setup "Thunder and Lightning."" is a type of Proton Pack that is more lightweight in nature. History At some point before The Collectors kidnapped the Ghostbusters, the Compact Pack prototype was invented. However, it caught on fire at least once during testing.Janine Melnitz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1" (2013) (Comic p.7). Janine says: "At least you got it off before it caught on --" Special Agent Melanie Ortiz donned the Compact Pack during the bust involving the Jail Jaw Ghost, despite Janine Melnitz's warning. Ortiz missed the ghost and shorted out the pack due to failure to adjust the stream. She tossed it down before it did any further damage. Ron Alexander upgraded the pack to fire Proton Streams from the left thrower and Boson Darts from the right thrower. Triggers were in the palm and a double tap would activate a given thrower. For the battle against the Grendel, Ron outfitted Janine with it. Ultimately, the pack was crucial in helping Janine overcome and trap the Grendel. Later in the summer, Winston took the modified pack with him to Las Vegas for a minor case that turned into a debacle. During the course of the bust, the pack suffered a loose wire and ceased firing. Winston thought it was a jam and called Egon for help while on the run. Egon instructed him how to fix the problem and Winston blew up the Meat Golem with a dart then trapped the ghost. Winston donned the Compact Pack to combat Ray, who had been possessed by Gozer and Tiamat. However, both the Proton Stream and Boson Darts had no effect. Janine donned the Compact Pack in the battle against the Thralls of Chi-You in the Firehouse. Janine wore the Compact Pack for the Ghostbusters' meeting with Loftur Þorsteinsson. Trivia *Ron Alexander refers to his improved version as "Thunder and Lightning" *The throwers appear to be based on the Arm Mounted Proton Packs. *The Compact Pack appears on the Regular and Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5 on Janine and Ron respectively. *The Compact Pack appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, Janine has on the Compact Pack. *Janine has the Compact Pack in the upper right side of Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. See Also *Arm Mounted Proton Pack Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Ghostbusters Issue #1 ***Ghostbusters Issue #3 ***Ghostbusters Issue #4 ***Ghostbusters Issue #6 ***Ghostbusters Issue #7 ***Ghostbusters Issue #8 ***Ghostbusters Issue #15 ***Ghostbusters Issue #16 ***Ghostbusters Issue #17 ***Ghostbusters Issue #18 ***Ghostbusters Issue #19 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #4 *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #11 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #5 **Issue #6 **Issue #7 **Issue #8 References Gallery Overall CompactPack01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 CompactPack02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 CompactPack03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #3 CompactPack04.jpg CompactPack05.jpg CompactPack06.jpg|Readying Boson Dart CompactPack07.jpg|Firing Boson Dart CompactPack08.jpg CompactPack09.jpg CompactPack10.jpg CompactPack12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 CompactPack13.jpg CompactPack14.jpg CompactPackIDWVol6Trade.jpg|As seen on Volume 6 front cover CompactPackVolume6.jpg|As seen on Volume 6 front cover CompactPack11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7 CompactPack15.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 CompactPack16.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 CompactPack17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8 CompactPack18.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #8 CompactPack19.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #8 CompactPack20.jpg|Thrower interior seen in Volume 2 Issue #8 CompactPack21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 CompactPack22.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 CompactPack23.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 CompactPack24.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17 CompactPack25.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 CompactPack26.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 JanineMelnitzIDW101Issue5RegularCover.jpg|As seen on the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5 JanineMelnitzCrossingOverIssue2CoverB.jpg|As seen on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 CompactPackIDWCrossingOverIssue3CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 Cover A JanineMelnitzIDW63.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 CompactPack28.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment